Lost Heaven
by Iron Mouse
Summary: A look at Riza Hawkeye's life before Ishbal and a look at the important men in her life.Mangaverse, Royai
1. Arguements

**Lost Heaven**  
**Part 1 out of ??**  
By Iron Mouse

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, it's own by their repective creators._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** _There will be Royai shortly. I felt the need to do this fic just because, my head needs explanations to things when things aren't given. So it starts here and and end somewhere. But for the most part it's pretty much Riza-centric. Mostly cause she had those innocent eyes at the time of her father's funeral til Ishbal when her eyes harden. Big time. So I wanted to kinda writed about that. _

_This fic takes place in the mangaverse for the most part, and there are some quotes reoccuring in here. At times. This one as well as the one after takes place where the other one left off after Riza Hawkeye's mother's funeral. Which is never in the manga. We just know she died when she was young._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 - Arguements **

She rested against the cherry blossom tree as she drifted her hand along the current of the river, wishing she could travel where the water was going. At this point she just wanted to be anywhere then where she was right now. Her face remained moist from the tears she cried from earlier that afternoon. Her eyes drifted to the two men arguing at her home.

"Get the hell out of my house, I do not have to listen you tell me how to raise my daughter," A man slammed the door against the wall as an older man walked out, as he placed his military cap on. The younger man leaned against door as he bitterly spitted out, "She will be fine without your help, Grumman."

General Grumman stop and turned facing him as he spat out, "Just like you treated Isabella."

"Leave Isabella out of this," The man yelled slamming his open palm against the door.

"It's the reason why we are all here, Isn't it Hawkeye," Grumman looked him, as he stood facing the interior of the house, "If you had got her the necessary treatment, or at least taken her to the city."

"You stayed in that study of yours, and you let her die," Grumman's head was facing the mahogany boards of the floor below, "Isolating her and Riza."

Hawkeye's eyes narrowed as he looked his father-in-law, whose eyes's remained toward the ground, fist tighten as Hawkeye spoke defensively, "You're making accusations that you know nothing about!"

"No, you still don't know a damn thing. All that research, never using any of it," Grumman's head snapped up now looking at Hawkeye, His voice stern and firm as if he was giving once of his subordinates a command, "Just do something with it. Join the military, become a state alchemist. Use it to protect the people of this country! Anything! Just. Don't. Do. Nothing!"

Grumman unclenched his fist, his knuckles white as he relaxed them, straightening up his suit and coat. Before stepping off the porch he said, "At least then I would know my daughter's death wasn't in vain."

Hawkeye's eyes follow Grumman who was walking toward his daughter as he remained leaning against the door taking his right hand off the door to keep himself from snapping at the older man and setting him into crimson flames. "Protect the people, I'm tired of listening to those second hand opinions."

_Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost._  
**Lost Heaven **- L'arc En Ciel

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Notes: **

My opinion on Grumman and Hawkeye-sensei

Something must have happen most likely when Hawkeye-sensei was courting Grumman's daughter to keep them all isolated from Grumman when the two got married. Especially with Hawkeye-sensei feeling of the military. Which he happily express to Roy before cough some great ooze of red. I don't really see this man not going to his own daughter funeral. So arguement ensues, creating this portion of this really small chapter... trust me I'm a little bother that it's short.

If anyone cares since there is no name to Riza's mother. I had to wing it and give her one. Her name I made up is

Isabella Marie (Grumman) Hawkeye.

I'll give more information on part of (my thoughts) on the Grumman/Hawkeye family history as the story continues on.

Anyways thanks for reading.


	2. Cherry Blossoms

**Lost Heaven  
Part 2 out of ??**  
By Iron Mouse

-------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, it's own by their repective creators._

_------------------------------------------- _

**Author's Notes:** _There will be Royai shortly. I felt the need to do this fic just because, my head needs explanations to things when things aren't given. So it starts here and and end somewhere. But for the most part it's pretty much Riza-centric. Mostly cause she had those innocent eyes at the time of her father's funeral til Ishbal when her eyes harden. Big time. So I wanted to kinda writed about that. _

_This fic takes place in the mangaverse for the most part. This one takes place where the other one left off after Riza Hawkeye's mother's funeral. I know this chapter is short. I'm not overly happy about it. This will be the last short chapter. I do know that for sure. Roy will make an entrance in the next chapter, So his part in all of this is coming up soon. So please enjoy. Oh also before I forget thank you so much for all of you that review_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Chapter 2 - Cherry blossoms**

Grumman walked across the yard to where his granddaughter laid while watching the petals fall from the tree, "You know you look just like your mother when she was your age. He rested his back against the stump of cherry blossom tree, watched as they fell onto the grass. "It was your mother's favorite flower."

Riza looked up in at her grandfather, as her eyes widen in shock as she watched tears leak from his eyes sliding down to along his face. It was the first time she ever saw any man cry before.

"'It helps me to think, father,'" He imitated his late daughter voice with a sad chuckle, while brushing away any moisture off his face, "Dreaming was more like it, I always told her, She would carry that same smile as yours across her face."

Riza smiled sadly at him, as he place his index finger against her cheek, "That's the one."

Grumman chuckled, "Your Grandma Pera, would tell me she was dreaming about some fantasy prince that would sweep her off her feet, and they would elope and be happy."

He put a hand on Riza's head stroking her short blonde hair smiling sadly, "Pera was always telling your mother ridiculous stories from her homeland."

His eyes widen as he patted himself down looking for an item through his uniform jacket, "Ah ha, I almost forgot. Here, I brought this for you, kiddo," Handing her a photo frame with an old black and white photo of her grandmother, her mother and her when she was three years old, "You're grandmother always carried around with her when she was still alive. Saying 'Reginald, Look how beautiful she is, Soon she will also fall in love with the prince of her dreams, Following him to the ends of the earth.'"

Riza's eyes widen, her face turning red at the quote, "Grandpa, I'm only 10."

Grumman chuckled at his granddaughter patting her on the head, before picking up a pink petal that landed on top of his hand, placing the petal in her small hand, "I know, I know. That's your grandma, Absolute dreamer. You have all the time in the world to find that prince of yours."

_'All the time in the world'_

Unknown to the both of them, Two years later, a raven hair teenager by the name of Roy Mustang would stop right in front of that same cherry blossom tree cover in hay and petals.

_"The dream we caught hold of when we reached out our hands"_  
**Lost Heaven** - L'arc En Ciel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **_(This one is quite long) So if you don't want to stay, I'll give my thanks out now! Thanks for reading, and please review if you have a chance._

_Yes, Roy will be in the next chapter, and the chapters get longer from there. Originally I was going to combined them together. However when I was reformatting I opted against. So that's the reason why the first two are extremely short._

_I'm not to big short chapters to begin with. _

_A little note of Grumman and his daughter- I'm tempted to do a side story, however I dont think it would be read. I probably do it anyway and post it on my site, on the this topic of Hawkeye courting Grumman daughter which leads to these events._

_I'll make mention if I do, I'm beginning to get curious about it. _

_OT for just a sec: Did anyone else crack up at Roy's face when he was talking to Grumman in ch.63. _

_----_

_Yeah I decided long ago when I made this story, her grandma was not gonna be from Amsteris, I don't know why. I said the same thing if I decided to write about the couple in AU._

_So what country is she from... Haven't thought that far into it meaning in naming the country, but she is of Spanish decendant. Explanation on her name, I have Grumman called her Pera which is short for **Esperanza Pascua Molinero-Grumman**._

_Molinero is her maiden name before marriage. Pascua is her middle name which happens to be her mother's maiden name. _

_My mother's name now that I think about it, is formatted like this. Where the child take their mother maiden name as a middle name. This is purely on tradition of her culture. I'll probably have a short story in flashback on why this important but I just wanted to give reason _

_Now if it was AU totally different story. I was going to say Okinawa, just only it makes sense to me. There is a lot of War History along that island especially WWII in FMA... which is anyone knows about Grumman surname is named after the Grumman Aircraft Engineering Corporation, which made fighter planes during World War II. So names would change big time. I'm thinking on the plot if I decided to go on with the AU story without sounding to clique. We'll see probably wont start that til this one finish though._

_Besides it easy with my references to ask for help... My step sibling were born and raised there, We are all pretty close, one is actually still remains there with his mom, and the other is here in the states. _

_We are all raised as military brats, So go military mutts Proud of it! Gotta stick together! So that's why. I probably still do it, in due time._

_As for calling Grumman, **Reginald**... That was more pull out of a hat. In the fact... I couldn't see his wife call him, Grumman... but for some reason, I could see him at the bar... and some guys go, "Hey Reg(gie), come have a have a beer." _

_So the name Reginald was born and I was digging out that information to see if FMA gave him a first name. I'm usually not keen doing that unless nessicary and beneficial to the story. Ok I'm talking way too much... Chapter 3 should be out shortly I'm about 80 done before proofing it and formatting it. So will see Roy soon._

_Anyways Thank you for reading and listening to my views if you made it this far. hehe_


End file.
